


Ikkunan takana on elämää

by Avaruuspiraatti



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaruuspiraatti/pseuds/Avaruuspiraatti
Summary: Lance makaa kovalla punkalla ja kuuntelee silmät suljettuina, miten sadepisarat hakkaavat ikkunalasia vasten. Hän on kaivannut sitä: sateen ropinaa kukonlaulun aikaan, aamun valkeutta ja tuulta. Sitä, että ikkunan takana on elämää.





	Ikkunan takana on elämää

**Author's Note:**

> Ihan vain jotain hömpänpömppää!

Lance makaa kovalla punkalla ja kuuntelee silmät suljettuina, miten sadepisarat hakkaavat ikkunalasia vasten. Hän on kaivannut sitä: sateen ropinaa kukonlaulun aikaan, aamun valkeutta ja tuulta. Sitä, että ikkunan takana on elämää. Leijonalinnassa oli pelkkää koneiden keinotekoista huminaa ja seinien takana avaruuden syvä hiljaisuus.  
  
Keith punnertaa lattialla. Hänen raskas hengityksensä kuuluu sateen yli ja otsatukan alta tipahtelee hikipisaroita oranssille jumppamatolle. Lance on mennyt laskuissaan jo aikoja sitten sekaisin, pääsi 34:ään ennen kuin antoi periksi. Keithin kädet tärisevät ja silmissä on tuskainen katse, mutta silti hän vielä jatkaa. Lancen on pakko ihailla Keithin sinnikkyyttä – on aina ihaillut.  
  
"Voitaisiin mennä kohta aamupalalle", Lance puhelee. "Kahvihammasta kolottaa jo."  
  
"Ihan – hngh – kohta", Keith sanoo väkinäisen kuuloisesti hampaidensa välistä. Hänen tasapainonsa horjuu hieman. Lancen tekisi mieli mennä ja tönäistä Keith kumoon, mutta hän tietää, ettei kuitenkaan saisi tästä minkäänlaista reaktiota irti. Keith ähkii jo vähän siihen malliin, että kohta kädet antavat periksi, ja Lancen on tehtävä kaikkensa siirtääkseen ajatuksensa pois siitä, miten samanlaiselta tämä kuulostaa sängyssä vähän ennen huippua.  
  
"Toivottavasti kafeteriassa on tänään tarjolla jotain muutakin kuin sitä kamalaa liisteripuuroa", Lance jatkaa.  
  
"Mm-hm."  
  
"Se muistuttaa mua liikaa ruokamönjästä."  
  
Keith ynähtää ja mätkähtää naama edellä jumppamatolle. Lance huokaisee: joku päivä Keith saa vielä verisen nenän tuolla tavalla. Hän katselee Keithin kiivaasti kohoilevaa selkää aikansa, kunnes nousee ja tarttuu tämän hauiksesta kiinni.  
  
"Nouse jo."  
  
Keith ottaa avun vastaan yllättävän vähäsanaisena ja hoippuu hieman päästessään jaloilleen. Lance taputtaa Keithin selkää ja katuu sitä heti, sillä tämän t-paita on hiestä märkä.  
  
"Ällöttävää", Lance valittaa ja pyyhkii kätensä Keithin paljaaseen käteen. Keith mulkaisee häntä, muttei sano mitään. Lancesta se on hieman tylsää: se, että Keith on aina aikaisin jalkeilla, muttei kuitenkaan aamuihmisiä. Keith ei ikinä lähde tähän aikaan hänen kiusantekoonsa mukaan.  
  
"Kuinka monta mä sain?" Keith kysyy.  
  
"Viisikymmentäkuusi."  
  
"Valehtelija", Keith hymähtää ja tuuppaa Lancea rintaan. "Kuusikymmentäkahdeksan."  
  
"No mitäs kysyit", Lance sanoo ja on jo painamassa suukon Keithin suupieleen, kun tuleekin viime hetkellä toisiin aatoksiin. "Hyi, sun naamakin on ihan hikinen. Ei sua kehtaa edes pussata, ennen kuin menet suihkuun."  
  
"No mä sentään _hikoilen_ , toisin kuin eräät…"  
  
"Ai mitä sä oikein yrität vihjailla, takatukka? Että mä en kuntoile tarpeeksi, vai?"  
  
Keith hymyilee pirullisesti ja ristii käsivarret rinnalleen. "En minä vihjaile mitään. Itse valitit eilen, että sun takapuolestasi on tullut löllö."  
  
"Nyt suihkuun siitä!" Lance huudahtaa ja tuuppii Keithin kylpyhuoneeseen. "Ei puhuta tästä enempää."  
  
  
  
Keithin iho on kylmä ja vielä vähän märkä. Lance ei ymmärrä, miksi kukaan ottaisi vapaasta tahdostaan kylmän suihkun, mutta ehkä Keithillä on syynsä. Omat oudot, ehkä galra-puoleen liittyvät syynsä. Lance vetää peiton hytisevän Keithin lämmikkeeksi, eikä valita, kun tämä pistää kohmeat sormensa hänen paitansa sisään. Tuntuu hyvältä istua lähekkäin, vaikka toinen onkin kylmä kuin jääkalikka.  
  
"Kamala, kun väsyttää", Keith haukottelee. "Nukuin aika huonosti viime yönä."  
  
Lance vähän yllättyy, että Keith ottaa moisen puheeksi, mutta tarttuu silti tämän sanoihin. "Mikä sua valvotti?"  
  
Keith kohauttaa olkiaan. "Vähän kaikki."  
  
"Tuo ei kerro mulle vielä mitään."  
  
Keith mumisee jotain epäselvää ja painaa kasvonsa Lancen kaulakuoppaan.  
  
"Kyllä sä voit kertoa mulle, Keith", Lance vakuuttaa ja silittää tämän kosteaa takaraivoa. "Voit puhua mulle ihan mistä vain."  
  
"Mä haluaisin kertoa Shirolle", Keith viimein sanoo. Hän kuulostaa vähän kiusaantuneelta, ja Lance on varma, että tuntee Keithin kasvojen kuumenevan hänen ihoaan vasten.  
  
"Ai meistä?"  
  
"Niin."  
  
Lance nyökkäilee vähän, eikä oikein tiedä, mitä sanoa. Ajatus ei tunnu pahalta, muttei kyllä hyvältäkään. Shiro on varmasti lempeä ja kannustava, juuri sellainen kuin hyvän johtajan kuuluukin olla, mutta Lance pelkää, että jos he avaavat kielenkantansa nyt, kohta koko Galaksikasarmi tietäisi. Ja Lance voi kokemuksen syvällä rintaäänellä todeta, että kaikki eivät ole yhtä kannustavia kuin Shiro.  
  
"Sä et halua", Keith toteaa koleasti ja on jo kömpimässä Lancen sylistä pois.  
  
"Ei, ei se niin ole", Lance sanoo ja tarttuu nopeasti Keithin ranteesta kiinni. "Mä vain… No kyllä sä tiedät."  
  
Keith istuu takaisin sängylle, muttei tulee enää lähelle. Lance puree poskensa sisäpintaa ja yrittää keksiä jotain sanottavaa, joka korjaisi tilanteen, muttei saa mistään koherentista kiinni.  
  
"Kyllä muakin jännittää", Keith sanoo, "mutta mä haluaisin silti kertoa _tästä_ –" Hän osoittaa heitä kumpaakin. "– Shirolle. Se ansaitsee tietää, että mä olen onnellinen."  
  
Lance hymyilee ja punastuu korvista. Keith huomaa sen ja ottaa hänen kädestään merkitsevästi kiinni.  
  
"Sä teet mut onnelliseksi, Lance. Ihan oikeasti."  
  
Lance pudistelee päätään ja vetää lähimmän tyynyn punaisten kasvojensa peitoksi. "Lopeta jo."  
  
Keith puuskahtaa huvittuneen kuuloisena ja kömpii sängylle niin, että saa kierrettyä toisen kätensä Lancen hartioiden ympärille.  
  
"Ei meidän olisi pakko ihan heti kertoa", Keith sanoo. "Mutta jossain vaiheessa. Sitten kun tulee sellainen sopiva hetki, että ollaan kolmistaan ja näin."  
  
"Onko munkin pakko olla siinä? En mä halua kuulla, mitä Shiro sanoo…"  
  
"Mikset muka?"  
  
"No kun se ei varmasti tykkää musta", Lance ähisee tuskastuneena. "Mä en ole sen mielestä kuitenkaan tarpeeksi hyvä sulle."  
  
Keith rutistaa Lancen kainaloonsa. "Joo, olet ihan oikeassa. Shiro ei mitenkään voi pitää siitä, että koko universumin ajattelevaisin ja lempein poika tykkää musta."  
  
Lance hautaa kasvonsa syvemmälle tyynyyn.  
  
"Meidän ikioma räätäli ja tarkka-ampuja", Keith kehrää Lancen korvaan. Lance ei kestä kehuja enempää ja mätkäisee tyynyn Keithin vatsaan.  
  
"Nyt lopetat tai multa puhkeaa verisuoni päästä", Lance tiuskaisee ei yhtään niin terävästi, kuin haluaisi, ja Keith vain hymyilee lempeästi, kun huomaa, että häntä itkettää vähän.  
  
" _Mun_ ikioma tarkka-ampuja", Keith lisää hiljaa. Lance nyyhkäisee ja painautuu Keithin tarjoamaan syliin. Keith halaa häntä, eikä sano mitään, ei edes kiusallaan, vaikka Lance itkeekin tämän puhtaan paidan ihan märäksi.  
  
"Okei", Lance sanoo rauhoituttuaan. " _Okei._ Kai me sitten ollaan sille oikeasti kertomassa."  
  
Keith taputtaa hänen selkäänsä, ja Lancea vähän huvittaa, kuinka toverillinen ja kankea tämän ele on. Ei yhtään rauhoittava, jos Keith sitä edes haki. Hän nostaa päätään, että pystyy suikkaamaan suukon Keithin suupieleen – tällä kertaa ihan oikeasti. Keith hymyilee, kuin ei olisi vielä kertaakaan päässyt häntä pussaamaan, ja kääntää päätään niin, että Lancen huulet osuvat seuraavalla kerralla vahingossa hänen suulleen.  
  
"Idiootti", Lance hymähtää ja imee tahallaan vähän liian kovaa Keithin alahuulta. Keith tyrskii ja työntää hänen naamansa kauemmas.  
  
"Halusitko sä sitä kahvia vai et?"


End file.
